Dual-codebook was introduced in Release 10 of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard for beamforming of a MIMO antenna array. However, the dual-codebook can be used for the beamforming for at most 8 transmission antennas. The beamforming for a MIMO antenna array of more antennas is desired.